Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher
The Noobler or Nail gun that is better than the one the Brutes came up with is a Covenant weapon that fires pink needles. The needles explode afterward generly after raping you in the bum first . The gun would be a great weapon if it wasn't pink.This gun is also used by gay people after the human covenant war and was send to earth. Halo Needler In Halo 1, the Needler was hardcore, meant for players on the Legendary difficulty, to kill the aliens from 'Alien' Elites. After about seven noodles (chicken flavored) were in the target, they ran like sissies to their immediate death, all the while crying while you laughed in triumph. They were rare on the lower difficulties, however. Occasionally on Halo 1 PC/Mac you can find a Needler and kill all n00bs in sight. The blast also touches off sticky blue balls, pwning any n00bs (and this happens lots and lots of times) that are dumb enough to stand next to it. Grunts use Needlers a lot, just like plasma pistols. But they can be used against them as they stick to their colourful armor and explode so you can laugh helplessly while they fly into the air. Needlers and a common weapon used by grunts and elites, but with power, anger, and a sense of humor for killing suckish n00bs, it can be very effective. And it was blue then Bungie was a bitch to everyone and changed its colour to something way more noobish.... Halo 2 Needler Bungie made the needler pink. F***ING PINK?!! "FUCK" Nuff said. But it has its pros....This gun was godly alone, but because of dual wielding, it was the most overpowered weapon in the game, due to having 30 Needles, you could kill 4''' people in one clip! When dual wielding, you can kill '''8 people before reloading! GODMOD weapon in it's own right, nuff said. Halo 3 Needler Because Bungie hates it when people complain it when people love something, they got the Halo 1 Needler, made it as pink as can be, gave it 19 Needles, made the accuracy shitty, make the lock on screwed up and took out the Dual Wielding. What the fuck? Because of this, kills scored by noobs has been decreased by 30% Sadley no one could Kil the nOObs fast enough thanks to the little damage noodles did. Halo 4 Needler The Halo 4 Aimbot Noob Pistol is really good. It only takes SEVEN shots to make the enemy go asplode...very, very efficient against MLG tryhards. Where Halo: Reach one at? Advantages/Disadvantages A: Near instant kill D: It's pink A: Is very common D: ITS PINK! A:good for chasing down noobs D:P1NK NAUT BLU:( Seriously, why the F**K is it pink! WHY NOT ORANGE! SCREW YOU, BUNGIE YOU FAGZ! but you can (gun run) with it.So use it on mongees and well,NEEDLER DRIVE BY FTW. Needler Songs Category:Shit people complain about Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Category:Things that kick ass Category:Madness Category:Proof that grunts are epic. Category:Epic Shit Category:Shit that Call of Duty copied from Halo. Category:Noob stuff Category:Purple Category:Grunts Category:Tall people